


Mi Cariño

by fierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierathefangirl/pseuds/fierathefangirl





	Mi Cariño

“Dooooweeeeeooooooooh,” you sing, doing your best to imitate the Doctor Who theme as you rinse the rest of the soap suds out of your hair underneath the steady stream of water from the shower head. “Doooooweeee-”

The door to the bathroom opens and you freeze, your heart rate sky rocketing, before realizing you don’t have roommates, plural, anymore, just one.

“You okay? It sounded like there was an animal dying in here or something.” It’s the familiar voice of Gabriel.

You let out a huff of exasperation. “Gabriel, what the hell? Couldn’t you at least knock? You know I’m paranoid about that." 

"Well, if there’s something dying I don’t have  _time_  to knock. What were you doing, anyway? Singing?” He asks in a teasing voice.

“Shut up,” you grumble, turning off the water.

You move the curtain aside just enough so you can peek out of it, and you spot your towel on the counter across the bathroom, where Gabriel is in the process of combing his hair.

“Gabe, could you pass me my towel?”

“Sure,” he says, picking it up and tossing it to you. “I’m hot enough that it’s proximity to me probably warmed it up for you.”

“You’re the only one saying you’re hot, hon,” you tell him, starting to towel off.

“Ouch, I’m hurt,” he says in a wounded voice.

You roll your eyes. He’s such a drama queen. You finish drying off and wrap your towel around yourself like a dress before pulling the shower curtain aside and stepping out.

Gabriel’s standing there with a toothbrush in his hand, head tipped back and gargling. He glances at you out of the corner of his eye.

“Dork,” you say with a smile, walking over next to him and picking a hairbrush up off the counter so you can comb the tangles out of your wet hair. 

He spits in the sink and starts rinsing off his toothbrush. 

“You’re one to talk. I know for a fact you have a Star Wars bra–”

“And you have Star Wars boxers, so shut up.”

“Do you wanna see them again? I’m wearing them right now.”

You roll your eyes. “Shut up.”

You finally finish brushing out your hair and set the hairbrush aside. Gabriel surprises you by dramatically placing a hand on the small of your back and pulling you into the tango position. You let out a squeak, though frankly you don’t know why you are surprised any more. He loves being dramatic and he loves dancing, and the two often go hand in hand.

“Mi cariño,” he says in a velvety voice, raising one of his eyebrows and you laugh. “Eres hermosa y te quiero.” My sweet. You are beautiful and I love you. You don’t speak Spanish but you know that phrase because he says it so often.

He bends down and gives you a kiss, his mouth tasting minty and fresh, the smell of your lavender shampoo swirling around the two of you.

You break away from the kiss, breathing hard as you stare into his intense green eyes.

“Mi amor,” you whisper, and he spins you in the ballroom style, a much practiced move.

“Olé!” You say as you finish your spin and you stand there for half a second before your towel falls off. You curse and pick it up off the floor as quickly as you can and cover yourself while Gabriel just laughs.

“Shut up,” you grumble.

“Ah, but you’re so cute when you’re nake- I mean, when you’re mad!” He teases, tapping the tip of your nose as you rewrap the towel around you.

You sigh. You hate how unbelievably charming his immaturity is.

“I’ll go fix up your breakfast for you,” he says, opening the door and walking down the hall whistling. He doesn’t close it behind him and a draft of cold air blows into the humid bathroom.

“Goddamit, Gabriel! I am  _so_  dumping you one of these days!” You call as you slam the door, and you can hear him laugh. Despite how annoying he can be, you can’t help but smile.


End file.
